Systems for controlling environmental conditions, for example in buildings, are becoming increasingly sophisticated. A control system may at once control heating and cooling, monitor air quality, detect hazardous conditions such as fire, carbon monoxide release, intrusion, and the like. Such control systems generally include at least one environment controller, which receives measured environmental values, generally from external sensors, and in turn determines set-points or command parameters to be sent to controlled appliances. Environment controllers are increasingly becoming a central and critical point of control for buildings, and their capabilities are extended beyond traditional building automation and safety functionalities.
A smart light fixture is a new type of light fixture capable of interacting with a mobile computing device located in proximity of the smart light fixture. For instance, a plurality of smart light fixtures is deployed in a shopping center. A particular light fixture is capable of transmitting a unique pattern (e.g. a unique identifier) used by a mobile computing device for identifying the particular light fixture. The unique pattern is used to engage a user of the mobile computing device in a marketing offer for a product located in proximity of the particular light fixture. The engagement of the user is performed via a marketing application executed on the mobile computing device, which receives the marketing offer from a remote marketing server based on the unique pattern of the particular light fixture.
In order to provide an appropriate level of flexibility in the usage of the plurality of smart light fixtures for marketing purposes, each one of the plurality of smart light fixtures needs to be configured and controlled individually. There is therefore a need for environment controllers capable of controlling a plurality of smart light fixtures.